A Thin Line Between Love and Hate
by evil-yet-so-innocent
Summary: Ginny and Harry get together, but when complications arrive she seeks revenge through dating his enemy. GW/DM
1. Back to School

Hermione awoke to her alarm

Hermione awoke to her alarm. She looked at her clock. 7.00 in the morning. Great.

She reluctantly got out of bed and began looking for her wand, when Ginny gave a large snore. Laughing to herself, Hermione walked over to the bed and jumped on Ginny. "Hermione what the hell?" she grumbled while shaking her off.

Hermione hit the ground with a heavy thump, but quickly jumped up and began to haul a suitcase out of the closet. "Back to school, back to school, show my daddy I'm not a fool" she sang. "What is that song?" asked Ginny. "Oh it's from a muggle movie called Billy Madison. It's about this guy whose dad is really rich and paid for him to get through school and –"

"Hermione!" Ginny cut off. "Stop babbling and help me pack. The train leaves in three hours and I haven't packed anything!"

The two girls quickly began to pack all of the things they would need for Hogwarts, when they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Before they could respond the door was flung open and Harry, Ron, Fred and George burst in.

The girls screamed and tried to cover themselves, as they were only in their skimpy pyjamas. Ron, Fred and George quickly covered their eyes and apologised, but Harry couldn't take his eyes off Ginny. Her body had finally matured into that of a woman, and Harry thought she was absolutely beautiful.

Ginny caught him staring, and both of them quickly went red. "Umm, we'll meet you downstairs" muttered Harry as he left the room. The other boys followed suit, and as soon as they were gone Hermione burst out laughing.

"How funny was that!" said Hermione. "Yeah, it was pretty funny..." muttered Ginny. "What's wrong Gin?" "Huh? Oh, nothing. Umm let's get changed and go downstairs."

The girls quickly got changed and met the others downstairs for breakfast. "Morning everyone" Hermione called out cheerfully. "Morning" grumbled Ginny, making sure to avoid eye contact with Harry.

"Finally you're here girls!" said Mrs. Weasley. "Hurry up and eat breakfast, you still have a lot of packing to do." The entire family was already eating breakfast.

Hermione and Ginny sat down and began to eat as quickly as they could. "So George, why are you here? Shouldn't you and Fred be at your store?" questioned Hermione. "We hired someone to open for us today. Can't miss little Ronnie's first day of year seven!" answered George.

"So Hermione, you get Head Girl?" asked Fred. "Yeah, I did" said Hermione. "It's so amazing. I just really want to know who got Head Boy."

"What, Harry didn't?" Fred asked, turning to look at Harry, who was staring at Ginny who was busy in conversation with Ron. "Sorry, what?" asked Harry. The other end of the table laughed. "Never mind" said Fred.

By the time everyone had finished breakfast it was 8.30 and there was a sense of panic around the house. Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron went upstairs and continued to pack their things.

They were done in an hour, and Mrs. Weasley was in hysterics trying to get everyone in the cars. After being promoted in the ministry, Mr. Weasley was again able to borrow cars to travel to Kings Cross Station in. Soon the entire family including Hermione and Harry and the luggage were travelling to the station ready for another school year.


	2. On the Hogwarts Express

After reaching Kings Cross, the family raced through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters

After reaching Kings Cross, the family raced through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. "Hurry you four or you'll miss the train!" said Mrs. Weasley rather anxiously. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny said goodbye to everyone and boarded the train.

"I'll see you all when we get there; I have to go into the main compartment. I wonder who got Head Boy..." "See you, Hermione!" called out Ginny.

"Come one you guys, let's find our own compartment." The three soon found Luna and Neville sitting in a compartment and joined them.

"Hey guys, how was your summer?" asked Ginny. "Pretty good I guess. Gran taught me all these new hexes so I'll be ready for Voldemort" said Neville.

"Oh no, I've lost Trevor again!" "I'll help you look for him" offered Luna. "Ronald, help me." Ron cast a pleading look at Harry and Ginny, and grudgingly followed Neville and Luna out of the compartment.

"So, umm, you excited to be going back to school?" Harry asked Ginny. She laughed and said "Harry, that's the lamest question I've ever heard you ask! What's been up with you lately?" "Oh, you know same old stuff..."

"Right, well, I might go and help the others look for Trevor." She went to leave, but was stopped by Harry grabbing her arm and saying "Ginny, stay. I have something to say to you." "What is it?" questioned Ginny.

"Well, umm, you know how I'm in seventh year and you're in sixth and you're Ron's sister and Fred's sister and George's sister and –" "Harry" Ginny cut in, "Get to the point." "Right, well, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I like you." Ginny smiled and replied "I like you too."

A look of relief swept over Harry's face and he moved to sit next to Ginny. "So, do you want to go out on Saturday night?" "Ok" Ginny said, and leant in towards Harry. He looked at her, then leant in and kissed her. It was the sweetest kiss Ginny had ever had, and she could have sworn she felt a spark between them.

"Harry you gotta see this!" said Ron as he burst through the compartment door. Harry and Ginny quickly sprung apart. "Seamus was making out with Padma, 'cause he thought it was Parvati, who he's going out with, but then Parvati walked in and... WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU JUST DOING TO MY SISTER?"

"You're a bit slow there Ron" said Ginny jokingly. "Harry and I have decided to go out, if that's alright with you of course." "Ginny, you know I don't get sarcasm!" replied Ron. "And you should leave, I need to have a word with Harry. Alone." "No way Ron, what are you gonna say to him?" "Ginny get out!" screamed Ron. Ginny grumbled as she walked into the hallway.

Ron quickly shut the door behind her and said "Care to explain yourself Harry?" "Look Ron, I know she's your sister and everything, but I really like her and I promise you I won't hurt her and I –"

"Harry" Ron intervened. "It's fine. Really. I think Ginny's old enough to make her own decisions, but if you do hurt her you have the family to answer to!" "Trust me mate, I know" replied Harry.

Just then Hermione walked in. "Hey Hermione, so who's Head Boy?" "Oh, you are not going to believe it!"


	3. Start of the School Year

"Malfoy

"Malfoy!" exclaimed both Harry and Ron at the same time. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Sorry Harry, but I'm serious. Dumbledore thought he could unite the houses better if a Slytherin got Head Boy." "But that's just ridiculous!" said Ron. "Yeah well, there's not much we can do about it" said Hermione.

"You got that right mudblood" said Malfoy as he entered the compartment. "Dumbledore wants us back up front; we'll be there in fifteen. Potter. Weasley." He said to Harry and Ron. "Malfoy" both the boys replied in unison.

"Sorry guys, I'd better go. I'll see you when we get there" said Hermione, and with that she and Draco left the compartment.

"Come on mate, let's get changed" said Ron as he and Harry began to change into their robes. Ginny, Luna and Neville soon returned with Trevor, and after they had changed the train arrived at Hogwarts.

Harry and Ginny got off the train together, and began walking towards the carriages when Cho walked up to Harry. "Hey Harry. How you been?" she asked. "Oh the same sort of stuff, nothing too interesting." Ginny cleared her throat loudly and nudged Harry in the ribs.

"Harry, you want to ride in a carriage with me?" Cho asked, ignoring Ginny. "Umm sure, that'd be great" replied Harry. "Harry!" Ginny said. "Sorry Gin, I'll see you at the castle ok?" "Sure whatever".

Luna and Neville walked up to Ginny. "Hey Gin, where's Harry going?" Luna asked her. "He's riding to school with Cho" Ginny replied bitterly. "Oh, well, come on you can come with us" said Neville, and before Ginny could reply she was being dragged into a carriage by Neville and Luna.

When they got to school, Ginny saw Harry already sitting at Gryffindor table. She took the seat next to him and began to watch the sorting. Once it was completed, Dumbledore made his usual speech and then dinner was served.

During the entirety of dinner Ginny talked to Hermione. "Gin, it's awful! I have to share a dorm with Malfoy for an entire year!" complained Hermione. "Don't worry, just avoid him and you'll get through it" Ginny replied.

Meanwhile, Harry was talking to Ron about his conversation with Cho. "She was so different then when we were going out" explained Harry. "It's like she's finally over Cedric and now she's ready to move on."

"Harry, aren't you forgetting someone?" asked Ron. When Harry looked confused, Ron angrily said "Ginny! Man, you only just decided to go out with her and now you're hung up on Cho! You've got to stop thinking about Cho before you really hurt Ginny!"

With this Ron turned to talk quidditch with Seamus. "What's his problem?" said Harry to himself, and then turned to talk to Ginny but she was busy talking to Hermione.

"Ginny" said Harry, but Ginny made no acknowledgement that he had even spoken. "Ginny! GINNY!"

"WHAT?" yelled Ginny as she turned around angrily. "I just wanted to talk to my _girlfriend_ is all!" Harry said just as angrily. "I'm sorry, so I'm your girlfriend now, but when some other girl's around I'm no one?" asked Ginny with mock sarcasm.

"Ginny, listen, I'm sorry about before. I just hadn't seen Cho in ages, but I promise that I'll never treat you like that again" said Harry. "Yeah, you'd better not, for your sake" said Ginny, but she had a small smile on her face.

In no time at all, the feast was over and it was time to go up to the dorms. Hermione dragged Ginny to show her the Head Boy and Girl dorm, as she didn't want to have to face Malfoy on her own.

When they arrived, Malfoy was already there with his friends. "Well well, if it isn't mudblood and Weasellette" said Blaise Zabini. Pansy Parkinson screeched with laughter, while Crabbe and Goyle just sat in the corner, brooding.

"Malfoy, if we have to share this place then let's have some ground rules" said Hermione. "For starters, I won't talk to you if you don't talk to me." "Done!" agreed Draco. "Now take your _friend_ and leave."

With that Hermione led Ginny to her room, but along the way Ginny couldn't help but notice Draco staring at her newly acquired chest.


	4. Caught in the Act

Over the next few weeks, things kept going at a steady pace

Over the next few weeks, things kept going at a steady pace. Harry and Ginny were happy together, and Hermione and Draco were constantly bickering and coming up with new rules as to what they can and can't do in their dorm.

Around three weeks into the school year, Harry was up in the Owlery sending a letter when Cho arrived. Yet again, he forgot all about Ginny and agreed to meet her after breakfast in the room of requirement.

Meanwhile, Ginny was yet again in Hermione's dorm. They were sitting on a couch talking when Draco walked in. "Granger I thought I told you no friends before school!" "Relax Malfoy we were just leaving. Come on Ginny let's go" replied Hermione. "Oh and Malfoy, thought I'd let you know that the girl in your room woke up."

With that the two girls left, and immediately Ginny burst out laughing. "He had a girl in his room? What a man-whore!" "I know! Every single morning he leaves and normally the girl gets up and I have to show her the door" complained Hermione.

"So we going down to breakfast?" asked Ginny. "Sure, why not?" replied Hermione. When they reached the Great Hall, however, they found that they had already missed breakfast.

"That slimeball!" yelled Hermione. "What do you mean?" questioned Ginny. "He had clearly just gotten back from breakfast and he didn't even bother to tell us it was over! I'm so hungry!" "Me too... Wait! I have an idea!" said Ginny. "What is it?" asked Hermione.

"We can go to the kitchens, grab some food and eat it at the room of requirement!" said Ginny. "That sounds so good I'm starving!" said Hermione. They both walked to the kitchens and were given enough food to feed ten people.

"Ok, so walk past and think 'We need a place to eat our food'" said Hermione. Ginny did this, and then opened the door. "It's dark. Someone must be in here already." She then heard Harry say "Oh my god, Ginny!" "Harry, is that you?" asked Ginny.

Harry then ran out into the hallway. "Harry, wait–" Ginny began before another person ran after him, calling "Harry, where are you going?" "Cho?" asked Hermione. "What were you doing in there with-" "Where the hell are your robes?!" cut in Ginny. "Oh, umm, they're..." Cho uttered before quickly running towards the Ravenclaw dorms in nothing but her underwear.

"He. Is. DEAD!" yelled Ginny, before turning around and marching back to her dorm. "I swear to God I am going to get revenge on him if it's the last thing I do!"


	5. An Almost Mistake

It didn't take long for the school to hear about what Harry did, and the entirety of Gryffindor House turned on Harry, especially Ron and Hermione

It didn't take long for the school to hear about what Harry did, and the entirety of Gryffindor House turned on Harry, especially Ron and Hermione. Ginny was spending more and more time in Hermione's dorm, plotting ways in which to get revenge. Sometimes she would sit on the couch, all alone, and yell obscenities at the fridge.

Many people felt sorry for Ginny, and many more thought she had gone crazy. But she was still quite sane. Her only problem was the anger that was consuming her every thought and movement.

One night, Ginny was drinking in Hermione's dorm. She fell asleep on Hermione's couch while Hermione and Draco were on patrols. Draco finished his patrols early, and entered the dorm to find Ginny fast asleep. He sneered, and was about to go up to his room when she began to wake up.

"What happened?" asked Ginny dizzily. She sat up and looked at Draco. "Ow my head!" she said, and then fell off the couch.

"Woah, hey, come on you can lie down on my bed okay?" said Draco before picking her up and carrying her to his bed. Once Ginny was lying down, Draco sat next to her. She looked up at him, said "Malfoy!" and when he turned around she kissed him. She quickly leant back and apologised.

Without another word, Draco lent down and kissed her. She responded fiercely, rolling on top of him and massaging his tongue with hers. She undid his shirt, and he rolled on top of her and took it off. Ginny ran her hands down his toned chest and abs and began to undo his belt. He stopped her and began to take off her top. She sat up and pulled it over his head, when Draco suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny. "It's late. I should get some sleep. Alone," Draco said without emotion. "O... kay?" said Ginny before picking up her top and leaving. She went downstairs and collapsed on the couch.


	6. The Plan

Over the next few days, Ginny and Draco avoided each other whenever they could

Over the next few days, Ginny and Draco avoided each other whenever they could. After one night when Draco had to go back to the library because he "forgot his wand", even though Hermione could see it sticking out of his pocket, she knew something was up.

Hermione decided to ask Ginny about it, and although at first she wouldn't say anything, she ended up telling Hermione everything. "What were you thinking?" Hermione asked her. "I honestly don't know" replied Ginny. "I was a bit drunk, and for some reason I thought that by being with Malfoy Harry would get really angry." "Wait, so to get revenge on Harry, you fucked Malfoy? Gin, there's no logic in that! If you want Harry to get mad you have to be seen with Malfoy" explained Hermione. "Yeah, it was dumb I know... Wait what? You're not going to tell me I did the wrong thing?" asked Ginny. "No, I reckon it's a good plan to get back at Harry. But for it to work you need to be seen with Malfoy, otherwise Harry won't know" said Hermione. "And there's no way Malfoy will be seen with you if you're still hanging around with Gryffindor's." "So, what do you think I should do?" asked Ginny. "I'll think about it and get back to you." Hermione said before leaving for her next class. After a minute, Ginny decided to go to Potions before Snape had her expelled.

The next day, Ginny decided to move back in to her Gryffindor dorm. She was welcomed with open arms, and Harry was nowhere in sight. She only saw Hermione for two seconds, when she gave her a flyer. Ginny opened it and saw that it was an invitation to a party in the Head Boy and Girl dorm, open to all seventh years. "Hermione, I'm a sixth year. Why are you giving this to me?" asked Ginny. "Let's just say that you're gonna look so hot that the guys will be begging you to stay. I gotta run to class, see you tonight around five!" yelled Hermione before running off. Ginny looked at the flyer and laughed, and then thought of the conversation that she and Hermione had had in the dorm. Ginny had a feeling that this night would be filled with surprises.


	7. The Party

That night before the party, Ginny chose to wear something a bit more provocative

That night before the party, Ginny chose to wear something a bit more provocative. She opted for a low cut top and skin-tight jeans with killer heels and heavy eye make-up. When Ginny arrived at the Head Boy and Girl dorm, Hermione's jaw literally dropped. "Looks like you sussed out my plan" said Hermione with a smile on her face. "Parts of it at least" replied Ginny. "I still don't understand how going to a party is going to get Harry angry." "Relax, Gin. Everything will explain itself in due time" said Hermione mysteriously, before getting everything ready.

Draco walked downstairs wearing a half-unbuttoned shirt and black pants. "Ginny, wow, umm, you look, nice, umm..." Draco said rather nervously. "I left something in my room." He then practically sprinted back up the stairs. Hermione looked at Ginny and said "Tonight is gonna be fun."

Within half an hour everyone had arrived and the party was underway. Hermione had them playing ridiculously lame, boring games, so when she went to get Charade cards, everyone jumped at Draco's idea of playing Truth or Dare. "Wasn't my party fun?" asked Hermione with indignation when she came back into the room. "Honestly, no," replied Draco. "No offence" added Ron. With a huff Hermione sat down, but quickly got over it and joined in the game.

"Ok, my idea, so I go first," said Draco. "And I pick... Blaise. Truth or dare?" "Dare" Blaise replied straight away. "Ok, I dare you to... make out with Ginny" Draco said with a smug smile on his face. Ginny smiled back. _He doesn't think I'll do it_ she thought to herself. When Blaise reached her, she began to kiss him with as much enthusiasm as she could muster. After what seemed to Ginny like a lifetime, the group called them to stop, and she looked around the group with a smile. Harry snarled and turned away. Everyone looked ecstatically happy about it.

"Ok so I'll go next" stated Blaise. "Granger, truth or dare?" "Truth" answered Hermione, much to the dismay of the group. "If you had to pick one person out of the group to go out with, who would it be?" The group looked at Blaise in shock, as this question seemed far too gay for him to ask. He looked at them and shrugged. "Umm..." Hermione said very quietly. Ron listened very carefully, as he felt sure she would say his name. She mumbled something under her breath. "Didn't quite catch that" said Blaise mockingly. She mumbled louder. "For God's sake Hermione just answer!" Ron yelled, then quickly went red. "Luna!" Hermione yelled back. "What?" asked the entire group collectively. "I'm a lesbian" she said matter of factly. Everyone looked away, except for Lavender who gave Hermione an inquisitive look.

"Ok, Ginny, truth or dare?" asked Hermione. "Dare" said Ginny boldly. "I dare you to... do a striptease!" challenged Hermione. "WHAT?" exploded Ron. "Except Ron, of course" Hermione hastily added. Ginny got up and stood in the middle of the circle, while Ron left the room and Hermione waved her wand at the stereo. The song _Lady Marmalade _began to play, to which everyone shouted "NO!". Hermione laughed, waved her wand again and _Dirty_ by Christina Aguilera played. The group made a groaning sort of sound, so with just a hint of impatience Hermione waved her wand again. _Push Up_ blasted from the speakers, the group cheered and Ginny began to dance.

From the other room, Ron could hear the boys cheering and the girls laughing. After around two minutes of sitting in a chair, grumbling, he marched into the other room and switched off the stereo. "I think it's time for a new game" he declared, much to the dismay of the entire group, especially Blaise.

After playing I Never and Spin the Bottle, both of which passed with no more startling discoveries, the party slowly began to wind down. Draco cleaned up as Hermione was nowhere to be found. When he returned from the kitchen, Ginny and Blaise were making out next to the bookcase. He walked over, pulled Blaise off her and pushed him out the door. He looked at Ginny with what seemed like disgust mixed with lust and jealousy. He went upstairs to the bathroom, where he found Luna and Hermione making out topless. Both girls squealed and ran into Hermione's room. He laughed quietly, then went into his room. He was halfway through getting changed, when he saw Ginny standing in his doorway.

"Interesting party" she said. Draco simply looked at her, then walked to the window. "What do you want?" he asked rather tiredly. "Seeing as how Hermione's room is 'occupied' and Ron's crashed on the couch, I need a place to sleep" Ginny said, with a slightly pleading note in her voice. "You do have a dorm you know" Draco said in a mocking tone, but Ginny could see that he was smiling. "On the other side of the school. I know you don't really care, but I don't want a detention for being out this late." "Fine, you can sleep here, but stay on your side of the bed."

Ginny crawled into one side of the massive bed, which was so wide that she couldn't even feel Malfoy lying on the other side. To her surprise, he fell asleep quickly. She lay awake for what seemed like a lifetime, and eventually drifted off herself.


End file.
